


There

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, fluff if you squint, greed pair, lawlicht - Freeform, shitty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: I wrote and posted this onTumblra while back~ I wrote this while my brain was half dead so yeah, expect bad writing OrzBless you in advance for reading this xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on [Tumblr](http://liablackpandora.tumblr.com/post/157866257675/there) a while back~ I wrote this while my brain was half dead so yeah, expect bad writing Orz
> 
> Bless you in advance for reading this xD

Just like any other day, the Austrian pianist laid his fingers onto cool ivory keys, right foot resting comfortably on the damper pedal, tilted at an angle so as to not press down on the pedal. The room was silent except for the rhythmic beating of his heart and steady breaths of air. Dust motes swirled around in the air, dancing to a silent tune.

And then, as if to play dramatic, he raised his fingers ever so slightly, and with a deep breath, he let his fingers drop down onto the keys and—

Silence.

The absence of sound rung clearly in his ears—Oh, the irony. How could he hear what can’t be heard? How could the absence of a certain presence be so… Well, present?

Suddenly, it didn’t feel like any other day.

It felt heavier. Darker. And somehow, the oxygen that once was essential for breathing began to choke him, constricting his airways and pressing against his lungs. Pressure. Pressure. And more pressure. Until he felt like his lung was a simple popped balloon, pieces of rubber that can’t be put back together.

Of course, it was just an emotion. He was still alive, breathing and all, albeit no longer steadily. In fact, he was on the verge of hyperventilation, heart pumping faster than it was before, and oh look, his vision is getting all blurry now. Something warm traced the outline of his face and he realised only a couple seconds later that it was a tear.

So he was crying. Huh, how long had it been since he last cried?

He couldn’t remember.

He couldn’t remember the heaviness he felt earlier either. Instead, he could only feel a slight tingling numbness—Oh, the irony once more. His chest felt hollow, empty, devoid of anything. Maybe he had a beating heart? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. His mind felt empty too. Blank. Achrome.

He felt disconnected from reality, from his own body, from even the otherwise inescapable clutches of his mind.

Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, a distant click could be heard followed by the sound of something turning on its hinges. Was that a door?

What is a door?

A muted ‘Licht-tan?’ reached his ears, if only for a brief moment, before dissipating into thin air.

A faded splash of red entered his world before fading away into nothingness.

Cue another ‘Licht-tan?’, this time, the damper pedal was depressed, sound sustained till the pedal was released a second later.

A brighter shade of red entered his world. Pooling, swirling, what a beautiful vibrant colour it was. It stood out like the moon on a cloudless night, twinkling, sparkling, zooming out of his sight all too soon like a shooting star would.

But it was pretty.

Red, red, red. What a pretty colour. What a vivid colour.

And then warmth. Warmth engulfed him like the sun on a clear winter day, melting the layers of numbness, penetrating his very soul, spreading colours onto the empty canvas.

Ah, he could hear the rhythmic thumping of a heart again, the steady breaths of air too. His vision was flooded with colour and light, and the dust motes swirled around in the air, dancing to a silent tune.

“Licht-tan?”

He could feel the vibrations as his brain comprehended his own name. Oh, someone was addressing him. He let out a soft ‘hmm?’ as he blinked away the tears.

“Are you alright now?”

This time, it took longer for the words to reach him, and even longer for him to respond. It also took awhile for him to realise that he was being embraced.

“I’m okay.”

He was, really, okay. He just didn’t feel like the usual self-proclaimed angel he was so used to being. But at least his mind felt less fuzzy and he didn’t feel so empty.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to stay like this till you return to your normal tenshi state and kick me away~”

He angled his head so that his forehead rested on the other’s shoulder before taking in a nice, deep breath.

“Don’t get cocky, shit rat.”

But he allowed for them to stay like this for just a little longer, the rhythmic heartbeats and steady breathing of the other slowly lulling him to sleep as the corners of lips curved up ever so slightly. 


End file.
